same stories two sides
by doomforzombies16
Summary: two friends help the mutants
1. Chapter 1

**All reviews are welcome.**

**I own nothing **

It all started when I was 17, my 17th birthday to be exact. That was the day mutants were reviled. Wait wait wait let me back up my name is Kyle dellorto live in Bayville I am observant and I always knew something was up when the sirens came up. Anyway back to my birthday I got up turn on the TV and turn it to the news and they were covering the story I knew there was going to be aftermath. I got ready for school my friend, nick mellott stop by for school "dude did you hear that like half the school is mutants "nick asked me as we walked to school. "No dude I didn't hear that you know there is going to be hate against the mutants right dude," I said nick said "yes"

Few months later FoH showed up tried to take some of the mutants. By the way nick and I are friends when most of them. Nick and I were eating with Rahne when FoH showed up, everyone started fighting nick and I were also fighting. While fighting I saw a news van. Nick and I were doing the best however FoH mange to get two mutants. They try to leave with the mutants in one of their van. Everyone was disappointed but I just enraged reached in my backpack pull out a cross bow aimed fired it hit a tire made the van spin out of control I loaded the crossbow. I walk over to the front door of the van and pull the diver out of the van brought to in front of the school. The news cameraperson was recording me pull the driver back. I look into the camera and said, "This is what will happen to people that mess with mutants" I aimed the crossbow at his head right before I shot it move it to fire at his behind knee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Nick's pov**

For me I started when I was 13 that was when I got my powers. I was watching ultimate spider man. I wished I was spidy I made the hand movement of shooting webbing. Next thing I know webbing shot out my wrist. I was freaked out a little bit but got use to it. However, the next day I tried to shoot webbing again, but it didn't work. I got dressed I tripped and got a cut on my hands I wished I had super heeling and the cut heeled in seconds. I soon realized that I had the power to give myself any power I wanted. I trained myself since I found out I had this power. I didn't tell anyone about this.

The day mutants and the school for mutants in Bayville were reviled to the world. I wondered why they didn't take me in. the only thing I could think of was my power allowed me to stay hidden for powers that located mutants. I walked to Kyle's house to head to school with him and talk to him about the mutants.

The day FoH showed at school Kyle and I fought back as much we could when some got away I never seen Kyle so enraged.

**Sorry for the shot chapter but I'm doing full chapters for one pov and didn't want to revile too much of next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing **

Principal Kelly started yelling at the mutants, nick, and I, rahne started yell back at Kelly. Then Xavier came in told rahne to stop then I realized the vans were gone and the two mutants FoH had were not there I punch Kelly with all the strength that I had in the face cruse at him in germen. I went to the driver stared pounding asking, "_Where are they. WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!"_ The driver spat in my face. I breathe in and pull out my phone walked away and called Laura 'X23' asked to track down the two mutants 'Todd and bobby' and to call me as soon she found them. I walked back to inform everyone. I told everyone that I called a friend to find them and to call me when she found did. then the driver got up and attacked me with a FoH knife when I wasn't looking. I howled in pain, then pull out a knife, and fought him no one saw what type of knife it was. A few minutes in to the fight, a pack of wolf came out of nowhere. I stop fighting and go to one of the wolfs and whistle. The rest of the wolfs come to me. I calm them down then turn around to see everyone staring at me I say. "_What I trained them and became the alpha" _I walk home pull out a vial tap a drop of the contains on my wounds and they in seconds.

My cell phone goes off at 12:00 am I couldn't sleep it was Laura; she found them in a warehouse. I got my sword, my crossbow, my knife then I think wait a minute I have a suit the Starks only thing is mine is untested I put it on. Then got in my car I made based off kitt from knight rider the A.I. everything (08 knight rider)

When I got there Laura told me that three of the xmen went in a Remy was standing outside. I engaged stealth mode on my armor, and went inside the leader was giving a speech that enraged me again but I remained calm. I see the three that Laura told me about. Therefore, I figured I would give them a distraction. I turn off stealth mode and started to clap. Everyone looked and at me I said, "_Yall should die but that's not my place to kill but I can wound._" with that I use a to that starts and controls fire to circled the FoH members. I saw all five mutants getting out of the warehouse I put out the fire. I got back to kitt and sped I caught up to the mutants to make sure they got home safely, and then went home I called nick to tell him what I just did and he told me he was a mutant and what his power is. I was a little mad that he didn't help find Todd and bobby but I understood.

A few months later nick got me into another fight I didn't want to fight people that think mutants are bad I only fought people that acted on their feelings therefore I ran away from this fight.

**TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS READ "KYE IS ON THE GRID"**


End file.
